


SpiritSnaps

by Kenthos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenthos/pseuds/Kenthos
Summary: Spirit finally has it with the abuse and finds himself unhinged





	SpiritSnaps

"I'll give you something special," Jorel had promised.   
SpiritualLyrical had been sleeping like a good boy. Mommy YaYaNaNa and Daddy Surx had told him to go to bed but in the middle of the night his phone started ringing.  
"Spiritual, get your ass on here right now!!" Jorel demanded loudly over the phone.   
In Spirit's groggy state, he could only muster a haphazard response. This, of course, did nothing but anger the asshole on the phone.  
"Spirit, I went over to GirlScouts base and snuck in. They kicked my.... I had to leave because they knew I was there. I am calling the gang together for a beat down, so get your ass over here and I'll give you something special."

Something special, this kept ringing in Spirits mind as he took off his armor. It had been a pointless raid, they hadn't even found their cookies. No spawners, no armor, just a bunch of pointless explosions. But Jorel had said if he came and helped she'd give him something.  
Jorel burst into the room loudly and didn't even bother to knock (just like the uncivilized boob she is). Spirit being the sweet little retard he is, freaked out when he heard the super loud woman(??) barge into his room. He worries that Mommy YaYaNaNa and Daddy Surx will be upset if they know he is still awake.  
Jorel sets down her axe by the bed and took off her chest piece. "That was a bust," she complained.  
"I.. I did good right?" Spiritual asked feeling a nervous about the rage come off Jorel. "Do I get my present?" He added hopefully.  
"Yeah... ezz," Jorel muttered "You were a good boy."  
"Is it candy?" Spirit asked loudly getting excited.   
"Yeah... would you want a tootsie roll?" It asked seductively gesturing towards its lower region.  
"Do you have it in your pocket?" Spirit asked in question of her gestures towards her skirt.  
Jorel laughed at that a bit, she knew he was still so naive. Taking off her helmet, Jorel pushed Spiritual onto the race car sheets and began pulling off Spirit's pants.   
Spirit in his mind went from excited glee to absolute horror as he heard his pants tear. Jorel was going to do this again. Going to hurt him, going to tear his ass again and he'd have to hide the evidence from again. He began shaking, as he struggled Jorel slapped him hard across the face and tore at his shirt. She was smiling as tears ran down his face.  
"Why do you keep doing this to me, Master?" Spiritual whined pathetically. He felt something churning within him, something... growing.  
Jorel felt him up and down mercilessly not caring how he felt. Spirit struggled and cried, but nobody came. Something was itching within Spiritual wanting to be let out... Something violent stirring up within him ready to lash out. With every touch, with every stroke, he feels himself getting closer and closer to breaking.  
Feeling the struggle Jorel tried to hold Spirit's arms but he was fighting. Finally, Jorel reached under her own skirt pulling her panties down just enough to unleash the engorged meatrod ready for some action. She climbed up, her knees under Spirit's arms and began whispering into his ear.   
"Remember the sausage?" Jorel sneered. When Spirit pursed his lips rejecting the thick shaft. Jorel with a murmur of anger grabbed Spiritual's nose, preventing him from breathing out it.   
Spirit struggled, held his breath. He wondered why, why was this fair? Why him? Wasn't he a good boy? Didn't he shine everybody's armor? Didn't he make dinner? Was he less than human? Was he just a toy for Jorel to play with? All of this seemed to sink into his gut, he gasped for air and Jorel thrust straight into his mouth choking him without mercy.  
That's when he snapped. With one strong, ruthless chomp, he bit Jorel's cock clean off. Blood spurted out of where the appendage once was and he savored the screeching sound of pain she(???) released. Spirit spat the phallus to the grounded and threw it across the room. Jorel's stub slowly bled all over the sheets and him, she cried out as Spirit pushed her off of him.  
Jorel dropped to the ground with a loud thud. He walks over to her and places his foot on the stump and presses down hard, making more blood seep out of the wound. Smiling widely at Jorel he says sinisterly, "Why yes, I do remember." Blood was running down his mouth, he could still feel a bit of flesh in between his teeth.  
Spirit pulled Jorel on the bed, she had stopped making any noise now. He had the axe in one hand and with the other he felt her over, touching and violating as she couldn't resist him.   
Feeling his heart about to burst Spirit stepped out of his room, he hardly noticed he was covered in blood. His hoodie, his pants and hair. He held the axe with both hands, wondering who was home right now. That feeling, that rage, it was fueling him. He thought he heard something, he turned thinking he saw something and drove his axe straight into the sofa but no one was there. Shaking, twitching Spirit pulled the axe out and began hunting.

He lurched out of his bedroom slowly and listened for any signs of life, any movement. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching him so he decided to take action. He waits at the corner for the person to turn down his hallway. 

"Hey, where is everybody?" Cantadorr called. "Jorel, I thought we were going to show each other our stamp collection?!" He had come over on time and couldn't understand why he hadn't been greeted.   
Cantadorr turned the corner and spotted the horrifically bloody Spiritual.   
"Oh, wow! Spirit what's wron-" He was cut off when Spiritual uppercut the axe right into Cantadorr's crotch cutting all the way up into his stomach. Some of his lower intestines spilled out.   
"OW! MY CUNT!!! WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK?!?!" Cantadorr screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees.  
Spirit slowly slipped behind him, feeling nothing but a jolt of joy. This fag had always made jokes about how dumb he was. He grabbed the top of Cantadorr's head and pulled it back running the axe's blade along his mouth cutting it wide open and halfway through Cantadorr's tongue.   
Cantadorr fell to the ground, rolling and trying to hold his insides in. He was making noises but with damaged mouth and tongue they came out as gurgles. He looked up seeing Spirit holding the axe, he made a loud "Goouuuug!" Begging.   
Spiritual turned the axe around to the blunt side and slammed it into Cantadorr's knee cap, shattering it. Rolling in pain another blow landed on the middle of his back.   
He grabs Cantadorr by the hard hat and starts dragging him to a nearby flight of stairs, ready to crush his teeth in on the side of them to finish him off, but was cut short when what is left of Cantadorr's face rips even more and that half of his face detaches from the rest of his body with a sickening rip. More blood poured onto the floor and Spirit dropped the half of Cantadorr's head, leaving it in the still warm pool of blood. Cantadorr began to shake, his body going into shock from blood loss, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fidgeted. Spiritual moves on without a second glance at his once good friend.  
Ironspider stepped downstairs yelling "Hey what's all the commotion down there?" He looked around, there was nobody down here that he could see. Coming down he saw some blood on the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey who's bleeding? Did Cantadorr get his period again?" He calls feeling a squish on his foot as he turns into the into the living room. Repulsed he lifted his foot up to see what once had been the left side of Cantadorr's face.   
Falling back onto the stairs and squirming, not noticing he was getting blood all over him. Horrified he stood up trying to not panic, he felt his stomach turn when Ironspider saw himself reflected in the mirror and someone behind him. Turning he saw a horror so bad he didn't even feel the warmth trickling down his leg.   
He saw HelixStorm strung up jesus-style and naked above the fireplace. He vomited at the horrific sight. Helix's ribs were completely severed from his spine and were protruding out of his body. His lungs were pulled through the ribs original place and were hung up above him to resemble wings. The glow of the dimly lit fire made the terrifying scenery all the more sinister. Thick, dark red blood trickled down the fireplace. Ironspider could tell that he was killed not long ago, and that meant the person who committed such crimes was still around.  
Ironspider turned to run back upstairs, he bounded up panicking as he forced his body to move as fast as it could. When he hit the top of the stairs with another splat. This time, the body was laid out in the middle of the hall motionless. He took a step forward, with horror he crept forward. He couldn't see the face, whoever it was had a pick lying next to them.   
"H... hey you ok?" He called, no response.   
Slowly Ironspider bent down and touched the motionless mass. With a snap the body sprung forward, the bloody gaping mouth latched onto Ironspider's cheek. He felt the flesh tear away as he cried out, falling backwards and crawling towards the stairs.   
Ironspider's teeth shown through the gap that is now in his cheek. He was so caught up in the new hole in his face, he didn't even notice Spirit coming at him with an pick. His vain attempts to get away were cut off abruptly when Spirit swung the pick right in between Iron's shoulder blades with a gut-wrenching crunch. Iron couldn't move. He was completely paralyzed and even more helpless than before.   
Spirit, seeing Iron's state of vulnerability, decided to take advantage of it. He yanked him by the hair and dragged him ruthlessly to the fireplace. Iron cried out begging for help, asking why and for mercy. But there was none to be found.   
With a heave, Ironspider's face went into blistering and burning the skin. Iron was blinded near instantly, he tried to pull his face away but without the use of his body he was forced to endure, trying to yell out as he choked.   
Iron was left, cooking in the fireplace. Spiritual tossed the pick aside and picked up a sword among the faction's collection. 

YaYaNaNa was lying in bed. She'd been out drinking and whoring herself out to any gentlemen. She was dead tired, completely oblivious to what had been going on. She was in a very unladylike position. YaYa was uncovered, with her legs apart exposing a rather large package.   
She snapped awake feeling like she had to pee but by the time she was see proper, it was too late. YaYa rolled over slightly, trying to get comfortable again. Feeling warm and comfy she started to drift off she felt a horrible pain shoot through her stomach.   
YaYaNaNa was pinned to the bed, a sword stuck threw it and into her body. She screamed and pulled away but the blade's hilt banged against the bottom of the bed. Slowly, rising out from under, Spiritual stoop up, hood covering his face and shovel in hand.  
Spirit raised the shovel high above his head and slammed it onto YaYa's face, driving her nose bone directly into her brain. This killed her instantly, though he wasn't done. He smashed the shovel into her face over and over until YaYa was unrecognizable. Pieces of flesh and bone flew through the air as he continued to mercilessly bash her face in.  
When he was finally done he said, "Goodnight, Mommy." And left the scene unphased.

Everything was fuzzy, the room was like rough shapes around her. There was pain but it felt so far away fight now. How had she got here? And more importantly why couldn't she move her body? For some reason she was laying on her back, on a table wrapped in ceramic wrap. It was neatly done, the room glinted with plastic all over.   
Jorel tried to move her head but that didn't work either. She cried out only to see a figure move at the corner of her eye but it was just out of sight.  
"W.. Where am I?" She called the sound coming raspy from her mouth.  
"Does it matter?" Came a soft voice.   
Jorel snapped backed into the present. She reached to feel her penis but the wrap stopped it, now the pain ached made sense. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of her once mighty shaft cut down too young.   
"SPIRITUAL!?!?!" She yelled cursing wilding struggling for any kind of freedom.  
"No need to struggle... You're not getting free." He said in a slow, creepy tone.  
Spirit lurched slowly into sight, electric saw in hand. He gestures towards the pictures and says, "Look at them, Jorel, look at all the people you've hurt."  
Pictures lined the wall there were Steves and Alexes, smiling gleefully. Then there was Kenthos, Farout, and Nachtstar all striking poses (Nachtstar obviously being under the influence) and looking as goofy as ever. Then last, but not least there was SpiritualLyrical himself playing in a kiddy pool wearing his safety floaties. He looked as dumb and as innocent as ever.   
"Do you see the lives you have damaged? The sins?" Spiritual asked stepping into full view. The face that came into view was in sharp contrast to the picture. Dark bags under his eyes, lips tight and every bit of him covered in blood.  
"Spirit..." Jorel managed. "I'm so sorry... please just stop this."  
Spiritual brought four more pictures over, holding each one up in turn. With each Jorel felt herself go more pale. Ironspider, HelixStorm, Cantadorr and YaYaNaNa brutalized in each.  
"You drove me to me to this," Spirit said getting right in her face. The electric saw turning on, out of sight.   
Bringing the spinning blade down Spirit cut into Jorel's ankle, cutting through skin, flesh and bone. Jorel cried out, feeling the blade turn, not to cut through the next leg but up the leg, splitting it open. The blade was pulled back. Jorel thought she was on the edge of passing out again.   
"Wake up," Spirit said slapping her hard across the face. "Now Jorel remember the sausage?"  
Jorel who had had her mouth wide open still crying out suddenly had a object thrust into her mouth. Choking and sputtering, Spirit held his hand over her mouth forcing her too shallow.   
Spirit decided to move on to another area. He placed the saw down for a moment and used one hand to pry her eye open and used the other to rip out her eyeball, the cord of the eye trying to keep the eye in but failed and ripped out. Jorel's screams were hushed when Spirit shoved the eyeball into her mouth and made her chew it. It squished and squirted juices with every bite that he forced her to make.  
"Now, for the finale," Spiritual laughed drawing a large long metal rod out. Slowly, smiling he picked up a mallet from a nearby table, he looked Jorel in the eye. Forcing the rod into her eye socket and giving it a nice tap from the mallet. Then scraping away at the brain, Spiritual laughed a horrible terrible laugh.

"Kenthos gal, would you mind answering the door for me?" Nacht called from across the base.  
"oink" Kenthos replied half-heartedly.  
Kenthos walks over to the door and opens it. Her eyes widened when she saw Girl Scouts No. 1 enemy sitting at the doorstep. She draws her sword and gets ready to fight.  
"Where am I? Where's papa?" Jorel asked retardedly.  
"Oh, bless her heart," Farout Trash added coming into the doorway to join Kenthos.   
"Aww we're your dads now," Nacht called pushing past them both pulling Jorel into a hug.


End file.
